Goodnight, Finn
by mistresssmayhem
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff! Kurt wakes up with Finn in his bed...


The fact that Kurt loved Finn was actually pretty small potatoes, compared to the rest of the kids at their high school. And hardly anyone knew, besides Mercedes, but that was not the point. Kurt knew it was never going to happen and he had come to terms with that realization, especially after the bitchy comment that Rachel had made about him having no chance because he wasn't a girl. That really struck a nerve. But Kurt was used to being different.

What really hurt was the fact that Finn trusted him. Over everyone else, Finn came to Kurt regularly for advice. The stupid ballad project Mr. Schue had assigned them brought them as close as a devilishly handsome, strong, and sensitive jock and an impeccably dressed soprano gay boy could be. The fact that Kurt was there for Finn when no one else was and Finn _still _didn't see him was frustrating beyond anything else—especially when Kurt knew that nothing he could say to Finn would matter. A platonic friendship was all that was to be got out of the boy. In fact, Kurt was even pretty sure that Finn thought that being gay was gross. Not that he was afraid of Kurt, because he wasn't, but Kurt knew Finn would be the last person to, in rudimentary terms, swing that way.

Which is why Kurt was so surprised to awake one night to hear Finn's voice in his ear.

"Yeah, I mean, sectionals went good, right? Rachel, she—she was, you know…Rachel," he laughed a little, "the diva. She—" He broke off upon observing that Kurt was awake. Kurt sat up, quite erect, eyes wide and lips pursed. They sat like that, nose to nose, until Finn self-consciously raised one hand to his cheek.

"What?" He said, patting himself down as if to check that he was still all there. Kurt was still staring.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, incredulous. Finn looked guilty.

"Yeah?"

"Oh my God." Kurt said, his fingers tingling.

" Look, sorry. I mean, you were asleep that whole time? I didn't know. Your dad let me in."

"Oh my God." Kurt repeated, utterly uncomprehending. Finn Hudson was currently _in his bed_.

"Do you want me to go?" Finn sounded hurt, and there was silence for a minute before Kurt replied with a simple "No."

Finn craned his neck to look at Kurt, frowning.

"Look, dude, I didn't mean to scare you, alright?"

A million thoughts flashed through Kurt's brain at light speed. A delicious headiness was settling in, and he was pretty sure it had something to do with how close he was to Finn. Kurt's mind clicked into overdrive and he didn't know what to say. He went with the standard.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed someone to be with me." Finn said simply, stretching and yawning as if that settled the matter. Kurt cocked his head as something unpleasant assaulted his nostrils. He eyed Finn suspiciously.

"Finn? Have you been drinking?"

Finn grinned up at Kurt, flashing the smile that made Kurt's heart hurt. Finn ruffled his hair.

"I'm completely pissed."

Kurt tutted.

"Finn, you really shouldn't." Kurt raised one hand to flick his bangs out of his face, something Finn noticed he did a lot when he was nervous. His fingernails glistened a little bit in the dim light, and momentarily, Finn wondered whether he had used that clear polish stuff. Kurt noticed his stare.

"What are you staring at?" He asked cheekily, surprising himself with his own forwardness.

"You." Said Finn dreamily, and then caught himself, shaking his brain out of its drunken stupor. "I-I didn't mean that quite the way it sounded, Kurt. You're a cool dude and everything, but…you know…"

Kurt thought it was adorable when Finn floundered. He cupped one cheek with his hand and stared at Finn expectantly.

"I was distracted by your finger…nails…" Finished Finn feebly. Kurt arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"I see. My finger nails." But really, Kurt's insides were writhing pleasantly. Of course he lapped up any compliment given him by Finn. There was a lull in the conversation, if one could call it that, in which Finn fidgeted with the edge of Kurt's quilt. Kurt could tell Finn was falling asleep.

"Do you have a ride home?" Kurt asked, a bit absurdly. He knew Finn had come over for this reason, he wasn't stupid.

"Nah."

"Well," Kurt spit it out before he had a chance to think, "I could offer you the spot you are currently in."

There was another pause as Finn considered this.

"Finn?" Kurt asked of the dark.

"Hmm?"

"Sleepover?" He prompted. And then smacked himself. _Sleepover?_ Of course the gay boy would use a word like _sleepover _to someone like Finn. He grimaced, but Finn didn't seem to mind. Sleepily, Finn rolled over, his forehead lightly resting against Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, sleepover." He said, and then dropped off to sleep. Kurt's body tingled like it was electric, and a smile pasted itself on his face.

"Goodnight, Finn." He said into the dark. He scooted over closer to Finn so that Finn's entire head rested on his capable shoulder. Baby steps, he reminded himself.


End file.
